T.J. Johnson
Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson was picked by Tommy Oliver to succeed him as the second Red Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Rangers and later became the Blue Space Ranger of the Space Rangers and the second-in-command to the Red Space Ranger. Retroactively, he is also referred to as Turbo Red Ranger and Space Blue Ranger or In Space Blue Ranger- variations on his in-show labels, though the latter is more in reference to the show itself than a proper label. Biography Turbo T.J. wanted to be a Power Ranger ever since he was a very young boy, unaware that his fantasies would actually come true one day. He was first seen on a bus en route to Angel Grove, riding along with Cassie. Suddenly, both he and Cassie witnessed an attack by the villain Divatox, who captured the then-current Red Turbo Ranger, Tommy Oliver. T.J. fought off the Piranhatrons, and freed Tommy from his prison. Because of his bravery and his assistance in saving others (including an unmorphed Power Ranger), he was hand-picked by Tommy to be his successor in forming the new formation of Turbo Power Rangers as the second Red Turbo Ranger. The team consisted of himself, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, while Justin (who was with the team from the beginning of the season) stayed on as Blue Ranger. T.J. was friendly and warm hearted, as well as intelligent in his decision making. He also was a star baseball player. Although he was a very capable team leader, he ended up having one of the worst final showings of any Red Ranger. When pitted against Goldgoyle, regarded as "the most destructive monster in the universe", the end of the series saw the destruction of two Megazords, one of which was set to self-destruct per his order in a failed attempt to destroy the foe, and the loss of the Turbo Powers after Divatox had found and destroyed the Power Chamber. Demoralized but unwilling to accept their fate, T.J. tells the other Turbo Rangers that they need to go after Divatox, who has left the Earth at Dark Specter's orders, and stop her before she returns to the now-defenseless Earth. Sneaking aboard a NASADA space shuttle, the Turbo Rangers and Alpha 6, sans Justin who elects to stay behind with his father, take off to find Zordon. In Space Along with Ashley, Carlos, Cassie and Alpha 6, he meets Andros, the Red Space Ranger from the distant planet KO-35. Although not initially receptive of their presence, Andros would later give the four remaining Turbo Power Rangers all-new powers that matched his own, and T.J. would become the Blue Space Ranger and served as the team's second-in-command. He debatably gives functional leadership of the team to Andros, due to himself being unfamiliar with outer space, but still displays strong leadership skills throughout the series, while Andros was unfamiliar with teamwork. The Rangers spent this time searching for the kidnapped Zordon and protecting Earth from Astronema. During the course of the series, T.J suffered at least two serious head injuries. The first incident was when he was attacked by Darkliptor (a being that was a merging of Ecliptor and Darkonda), which left him with temporary amnesia until he next morphed. The second occurred when Psycho Blue nearly killed him, placing him in the intensive care unit aboard the Astro Megaship, but he swiftly recovered his focus and was able to devise a plan to defeat Psycho Blue by disguising the entire team as the Blue Space Ranger, preventing the from targeting their specific Ranger 'counterpart'. He would remain the Blue Space Ranger for the remainder of the series and would participate in the final battle against the United Alliance of Evil. Lost Galaxy T.J. later follows Andros alongside the other Space Rangers to Terra Venture to help the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers in dealing with the Psycho Rangers. He and the other Rangers help destroy the five Psycho Rangers for good, but it cost them the life of Kendrix Morgan. He fought Psycho Blue alongside Kai Chen, his Blue Ranger successor and the Blue Galaxy Ranger. Forever Red Once again donning the Red Turbo Ranger powers, T.J. was part of the team of Red Rangers that travel to the moon to face the remnants of the Machine Empire who seek to use Serpentera to destroy the Earth. He teamed up with Leo Corbett to destroy Automon. It is assumed that he got his Red Turbo Powers back from Lightning Cruiser, similar to how Justin got his Powers back from Storm Blaster. It is in this appearance that his full name is finally revealed. As Tommy explains the mission to the Rangers during their meeting at NASADA, T.J. mentions the Zeo team (that Tommy was part of prior to Turbo), assuming he knew not only about the Turbo Rangers but the Zeo Rangers as well (as 4 of the 5 carried over from Zeo to Turbo). Legacy of Power T.J. was featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Cassie and T.J. were helping the residents of Harwood County before reuniting with their fellow Space Rangers to defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. T.J. was one of the rangers who saluted the Mega Rangers. Dimensions in Danger Contacted by who he thought was Tommy but was infact a robotic duplicate in disguise, T.J. was among the Legendary Rangers who were kidnapped and taken to the Antiverse of their old enemy, Lord Draven. Hooked to a computer, an unconscious T.J.'s morpher was used to create Robo Ranger soldiers derived from the Blue Space Ranger. Fortunately, T.J. and the other captives were soon rescued by their fellow Legendary Rangers. Opposing Draven's goal to conquer the Ranger Dimensions, T.J. morphed once more and fought with not only the other Legendary Rangers but the Ninja Steel Rangers, combining their powers to wipe out the Robo Ranger army. Once Draven was defeated, T.J. joined his fellow veterans in praising their latest successors before returning to his dimension. Personality He is friendly and willing to help anyone, even if it means putting his own life on the line to do so. Among other things, he saved the life of a boy who intentionally kept striking him out, and cleared Bulk and Skull's names when they were wrongfully accused of stealing packages. He openly opposes all evil, and is very loyal to his team mates and other Ranger teams. Ranger Powers - Blue Space Ranger= Zords *Astro Megazord **Astro Megaship **Astro Megashuttle *Mega V3 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Astro Morpher *Astro Axe Booster Mode **Astro Blaster **Astro Axe Vehicles *Blue Galaxy Glider }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Blue Space Ranger= The Blue Space Ranger Key is one of T.J.'s personal ranger keys. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) who uses it to fight as the Blue Space Ranger. Although it has not been used, it has been seen in the Ranger Key App. }} - Dino Charger= The Red Turbo Ranger represents the Turbo Rangers for the Turbo Dino Charger that was released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. This Charger was paired with the Samurai Dino Charger. - Ninja Power Star= The Turbo Red Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the Red Turbo Ranger and is marked with the kanji for "red". This will be a part of the upcoming Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. }} Notes *T.J. was originally going to stand for Timothy Johnson http://sirstack.livejournal.com/34411.html. *It's not explained how T.J. got his Red Turbo Ranger powers back prior to'' Forever Red, but it can be assumed that since Justin got his powers from Storm Blaster, T.J. may have gotten his from Lightning Cruiser, although this remains unconfirmed. *T.J. was the second to go from Red Ranger to Blue Ranger. The first Ranger with this transition is Rocky DeSantos. *Like his predecessor, Tommy, T.J was in a leadership position when two main Megazords were destroyed (The Thunder Megazord and White TigerZord for Tommy, and the Turbo and Rescue Megazords for T.J.) and both had a tenure where their identities were compromised to civilians (although in Tommy's case, the civilians in question eventually became Rangers themselves, while the Space Rangers did so willingly). *T.J. being friendly and warm-hearted contrasted with both of his Sentai Counterparts. In point, his ''Carranger counterpart, Kyosuke Jinnai, was a selfish jerk, and his Megaranger counterpart, Shun Namiki, was a loner. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers: Turbo, Space, and Lost Galaxy, T.J. was voiced by Yuji Kishi, who played Kyosuke Jinnai (Red Racer), T.J.'s Sentai counterpart from Carranger. *Despite being Andros' second-in-command, T.J.'s morph screen shows him having one of the lowest stats of the Space Rangers. It is also notable that source footage used for fight scenes from Megaranger would suggest that Carlos is second-in-command due to Carlos' counterpart serving as the leader, but Andros' counterpart was still suggested to be leader of the team. *So far, as the Blue Space Ranger, T.J. is the only Blue Legendary Ranger to return in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *T.J. is the only Space Ranger whose new color wasn't one his predecessor, Tommy, had previously. *T.J. stepping down from leader to second-in-command (when Andros formed the PRiS team) is also very similar to Goro Sakurai (Spade Ace), who started out as leader and then became second-in-command when Sokichi Banba (Big One) joined the team in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. *T.J. is the only non-Black or Green Ranger to have an axe as his main weapon. *Like Tommy and Wes, he has appeared in every anniversary special except for Once A Ranger. *Like T.J., his Megaranger counterpart Shun Namiki also played a Red Ranger, through his actor being cast for Masataka Shiba (Shinken Red XVII) in Shinkenger 7 , 11 & 45. '' *T.J.'s father was a baseball pitcher in the minor leagues. *Ever since he was a kid, T.J. wanted to someday become a Power Ranger. *T.J. dislikes math. *Unlike former Red Rangers, T.J. likes Bulk and Skull. *T.J. is left handed. Behind The Senses *TJ is played by Selwyn Ward, his suit actor in the Super Sentai footage is played by & (Red Turbo Ranger & (Blue Space Ranger). Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 10: Dimensions in Danger }} See Also *Kenta Date - second-in-command of the Megarangers. *Tommy Oliver - The Ranger he replaced as the Red Turbo Ranger. *Andros - The Ranger who replaced him as the Red Ranger. *Justin Stewart - The Ranger he replaced as the Blue Ranger. *Kenta Date - second-in-command of the Megarangers. References Category:Legendary Rangers (Super Ninja Steel) Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Veteran Red Rangers Category:Turbo Rangers Category:Space Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:PR 1 Category:PR 3 Category:Rangers without Secret Identities